Kebebasan yang Membawa Duka
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Hyuuga muda itu tersenyum, kala ajal menjemputnya untuk menjauh. Pergi dari keramaian itu, hilang—terbang bersama segala kebebasannya. Menjadi pelindung bagi satu nyawa adalah tugasnya, arti dari kehidupannya itu sendiri. Kini dia harus pergi, meninggalkan seorang gadis dengan luka mendalam /"Neji, tidak suka jika aku menangis."/Oneshot/Canon/Tribut to Neji/NejiTen XD/Mind to RnR?


**Oneshot gaje untuk mengenang dirimu, abang Hyuuga Neji :')**

**Makasih untuk semua pengorbananmu selama ini, meski susah, saya berusaha untuk ikhlas *eh* Neji-kun~ Rest in peace yaaa**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Kebebasan yang Membawa Duka**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story by: Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Perang, solusi terakhir mencapai kedamaian.

Perang, kata yang tabu -yang terdengar menakutkan.

Apa yang terbayangkan begitu mendengar kata itu? Darah? Tangis? Luka? Mati?

Tak pernahkah kau melihat dampak positif dari perang itu sendiri? Perang itu ada demi menjaga perdamaian. Perang adalah nilai jual demi menghadirkan kehidupan yang lebih baik lagi, meski semuanya harus dimulai dari awal.

Perang, jalan terbaik untuk mati -bagi seorang _shinobi_.

Perang, membutuhkan tumbal, yang senilai dengan mahalnya mimpi yang ingin dicapai. Tak mudah memenangkan suatu perang, tapi ketika perang itu dimulai, tak ada kata kalah.

Kini, seluruh _shinobi _di muka bumi sedang berperang, melindungi apa yang mereka sebut cinta. Melupakan sejenak seluruh keluarga mereka, serta berhenti memikirkan segala persoalan hidup mereka, karena misi mereka hanya satu, menang.

Entah di sudut belahan dunia mana mereka berperang saat ini, tak ada yang peduli akan hal itu. Mimpi, janji, ikatan suci yang menghubungkan mereka semua saat ini, harus mereka wujudkan.

Hingga kini, telah banyak mimpi yang harus hancur, redup, hilang dihapus takdir. Beribu nyawa telah pergi, meninggalkan jasad yang tak berarti. Keringat dan air mata, tak ada yang bisa membedakannya lagi sekarang. Bahkan bagi para ninja medis itu, menyelamatkan satu nyawa saja sudah sangat berarti bagi mereka, nyaris melebihi nyawa mereka sendiri.

Sementara seluruh gelora mereka terbakar menyaksikan semua kepedihan, sepasang musuh di sudut sana justru terlihat bahagia. Tentu saja, mereka suka pemandangan ini.

Keputusasaan, jalan terbaik untuk menjatuhkan mental seseorang. Tapi tidak untuk para _shinobi _itu, tak ada yang putus asa, diri mereka tak menginginkan hal bodoh macam itu.

Begitu pula dengan pria berambut pirang itu, napas yang memburu membuat pergerakannya melambat. _Chakra _yang terkuras habis juga ikut ambil bagian dalam melemahkan staminanya, meski begitu, pria itu, tetap, berjuang untuk hidup.

"Kami perlu tim medis!"

Teriakan yang melengking itu nyaris tak direspon oleh ninja medis manapun, semua yang ada di sekitar sana membeku tak percaya. Satu lagi korban, yang harus pergi dengan rasa bangga.

Hyuuga muda itu tersenyum, kala ajal menjemputnya untuk menjauh. Pergi dari keramaian itu, hilang, terbang bersama segala kebebasannya.

Tak ada yang ikhlas, kepergiannya meninggalkan duka di hati semua orang.

Tubuh yang terbujur lemah dalam dekapan calon pahlawan, hanya dapat mengucap sepatah kata terakhir saja.

Satu hidup, satu nyawa.

Menjadi pelindung bagi satu nyawa adalah tugasnya, arti dari kehidupannya itu sendiri.

Kini tubuhnya telah kaku, lidahnya bahkan kelu hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan. Namun bibirnya, masih sanggup untuk tersenyum. Senyum satu garis, melengkung indah meski berlumuran darah.

Sementara gadis bermata indigo itu, ia hanya bisa berdiri kaku, menangis memandang kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, air matanya juga perlahan menitih jatuh, perpisahan yang sangat dibencinya kini benar-benar terwujud.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang gadis juga tampak sama terpukulnya dengan Naruto -bahkan lebih. Namun, air matanya tak kunjung menetes, berkedip pun dia tak sanggup. Kenyataan yang tersuguh di hadapannya sangat irrasional, tak masuk akal baginya.

Mana mungkin pria sekuat itu, mati?

Mana mungkin pria itu, pergi duluan meninggalkannya?

Tidak, ini seharusnya hanya tipuan belaka.

"T-tenten," tegur Sakura dengan halus, nada suaranya terdengar lirih, ikut larut dalam atmosfer duka itu.

"A-aku tak apa, Sakura."

Gadis bercepol dua itu tersenyum, menatap Sakura seolah tak melihat kejadian apapun. Berpura-pura bodoh seakan semua itu hanya kamuflase semata.

Melihat itu, Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Wajah gadis tegar di sampingnya seolah menambah perih hatinya saat ini.

"Tenten," desah Sakura lagi. Masih sambil memandang gadis di sampingnya yang tampaknya telah mati rasa. Berdiri bak boneka yang kehilangan nyawa.

Bohong jika dia berkata bahwa ini tidak menyakitkan. Jangan percaya jika dia mengatakan, ini semua tidak ada artinya. Karena hanya dengan menatap irisnya yang redup, kau akan bisa memahami, betapa pilu dirinya sekarang.

"Neji, tidak suka jika aku menangis."

Dan seketika itu juga, tubuhnya ambruk, jatuh terduduk sambil tertunduk kaku. Jutaan kisah berputar-putar di otaknya, meronta-ronta untuk dikenang olehnya. Terlalu banyak kisah antara dirinya dan pria itu, terlalu banyak kenangan yang membuatnya terhanyut, jatuh dalam pesona sang Hyuuga.

* * *

**TENTEN'S POV**

WUUSH

Angin bertiup seolah menembus ragaku, membawa rasa sakit yang menusuk bagian dalam tubuhku. Kau lihat kan, Neji, aku tidak menangis.

Dapat kurasakan deru napas Sakura yang memelukku erat sambil menangis. Dan bodohnya, tak ada yang dapat ku lakukan untuk menenangkannya, bahkan untuk menangis bersamanya pun aku tidak bisa. Tidak boleh, kau tidak mengizinkanku, kan, Neji?

Dari sini, dapat ku lihat dengan pasti, tanda di dahimu itu, hilang. Bersamaan dengan perginya kau dari sini. Kau bebas, bagaimana rasanya, Neji?

Benar, seorang jenius sepertimu, pasti sudah memperkirakan ini, bukan?

Karena itu, kau, melarangku menangis.

Kau curang.

Licik.

Jahat.

Kejam.

Aku, aku, kau tahu, kan?

Aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu, itu karena kau tidak pernah menanyakannya.

Aku juga tidak pernah menanyakannya padamu, karena ku tahu kalau kau pasti mengetahuinya.

Sayangnya, aku bodoh, aku tidak jenius sepertimu.

Mana bisa aku tahu perasaanmu?

Kau pikir selama ini aku bisa membaca pikiranmu? Atau membaca hatimu? Tidak. Sekali lagi ku tegaskan, aku tidak tahu. Karena bagiku, berada sedekat ini denganmu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hei, Neji-_kun_? Terdengar aneh ya? Padahal sejak dulu aku ingin memanggilmu seperti itu, seakrab itu. Kini semua itu hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Semua bayang tentangmu terus bermunculan di kepalaku, terputar bagaikan film lama yang selalu ku pendam diam-diam. Kau ingat tidak, semua itu?

.

.

Hari pertama saat tim 9 dibentuk, kau ingat?

.

.

.

Saat itu hari sangat cerah, melebihi biasanya. Aku merasa bosan dan menyesal karena bangun terlalu pagi, mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Tapi begitu mengingat ucapan guru Iruka kemarin, mengingat susunan anggota tim sembilan, seketika itu juga semangatku luntur.

_'Tim ini pasti akan membosankan,' _pikirku.

Dan benar saja, saat tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang denganmu -ketika kau baru saja datang- aku meruntuki diriku sendiri.

Hyuuga Neji memang sangat menyebalkan.

Coba lihat tingkah tenangnya itu, cara berjalannya yang_ stay cool _dan rambutnya yang can- Oke, aku tidak iri pada rambutnya. Hanya saja, apa dia tidak terlalu, berlebihan untuk disebut pria?

Sudahlah, lupakan si Hyuuga itu.

Cukup lama aku membisu, padahal sebenarnya aku tidak tahan berdiam diri seperti ini. Hanya saja, haruskah aku memulai percakapan denganmu?

Oke, aku tidak tahan lagi, "E-ehm, Hyuuga Neji?" panggilku pelan.

"Hn, ada apa, Tenten?"

Tunggu, "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" pekikku kaget, sambil memandangmu tak tercaya.

"Bukankah kita satu kelas, sebelumnya?" jawabmu enteng, masih sambil duduk santai beberapa meter dariku.

Benar, kita memang satu kelas.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mengenalku? B-bukankah kita, err, tidak pernah saling bicara sebelumnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Heh."

"Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum, Hyuuga?" ucapku spontan, melihat cengiran khasmu yang err, tidak hentikan itu Tenten. Berhenti memikirkan hal konyol seperti itu.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu, detik demi detik seakan tak berarti lagi. Dan ternyata aku salah, tim sembilan tidak seburuk perkiraanku, terlebih lagi, kau. Tak ku sangka, ternyata kita bisa sedikit akrab.

.

.

"Neji,"

"..."

"Neji!"

"..."

"Oke, pria jenius di sana, kau mendengarku?"

"Apa?"

"..."

"Tenten? Ada apa memanggilku?"

Aku memandangmu datar, bingung dengan reaksimu tadi. Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini?

"Kau bukan Neji!" teriakku kencang, dengan telunjuk yang mengarah tepat ke arah batang hidungmu.

Sejenak, kau memandangku dingin, benar-benar dingin hingga dapat membuatku sadar, "Fuh, akhirnya kau kembali, Neji."

.

.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku terjebak. Hanyut dalam semua hal tentangmu.

.

.

"Tenten," panggilmu halus, saat kita berdua sedang duduk bersama di kursi taman.

Aku lalu menatapmu bingung, "Hn, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

DEG

Entah mengapa hatiku tiba-tiba berdebar kencang, rasanya ini sungguh menegangkan. Jangan-jangan kau ingin mengatakan hal itu padaku? Oke, tenang Tenten, tenang.

"Kenapa rambutmu tak pernah kau urai?"

JDER

Dengan hati yang kesal, aku berusaha tenang, memasang senyum lebar, lalu menjawab, "Karena rambutmu tidak pernah kau cepol."

.

.

Tunggu, itu belum selesai, aku belum menang sepenuhnya.

.

.

"Aku rasa kau akan terlihat lebih cantik jika kau mengurai rambutmu."

DEG DEG DEG

Apa yang baru saja kau bilang?

Oke, mungkin wajahku terlalu shock saat ini hingga membuatmu terlihat gelagapan dan salah tingkah seperti itu, "Err, bukan berarti kau tidak cantik, Tenten."

Apa? Secara tidak langsung kau bilang aku cantik, bukan? Iya, kan? Ayolah~

"Aa-a-a b-bukan begitu maksu-"

"Neji," panggilku pelan, dengan mimik wajah yang terlihat serius.

"I-iya?"

"Jangan-jangan kau mengurai rambutmu agar tampak cantik?"

BUK

"Dasar,_ baka_," umpatmu kesal, lalu dengan santainya memalingkan wajahmu ke samping, membelakangiku.

Kau marah, heh?

"A-aw, sakit tahu," rengekku pelan, sambil mengelus-elus bekas 'ketukan' kasarmu tadi di atas dahiku.

"Kejam, aku membencimu, Hyuuga jele-"

CUP

Ucapanku terhenti, dan dalam sekejap rona merah itu sudah menguasai wajahku sepenuhnya, dan ini semua karena kau.

"Masih sakit?" tanyamu singkat, sesaat setelah dengan seenaknya kau mencium bekas jitakanmu tadi.

Neji _baka_, hihi.

Dan sejak saat itu aku sadar akan sesuatu. Orang jenius sepertimu, tidak akan mencium sembarangan gadis, kan?

Namun tak lama kemudian, aku sadar akan fakta baru. Bagaimana jika nanti kita menikah? Apa kau akan menganiayaku dulu sebelum me- tidak lupakan, pikiran macam apa itu, Tenten.

.

.

.

Dan ini, kenangan terakhirku denganmu, sehari sebelum perang dimulai.

.

.

"Neji? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku cepat, begitu mendapati sosokmu berada di depan pintu rumahku, malam itu.

"Ikut aku," dengan paksa, kau menarik tanganku, berlari bersamamu tanpa mendengar persetujuanku terlebih dahulu.

Oke, tanpa dipikir pun aku pasti mau ikut denganmu. Tapi, larut malam seperti ini, kita mau ke mana?

"Ini, temani aku makan es krim," ucapmu lembut, sambil menyerahkan satu _stick_ es krim padaku, yang segera ku sambut riang.

"Eh, tumben kau mau makan es krim, Neji?"

Kau hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu membuka bungkusan es krimmu dengan cepat.

"T-tunggu, lepaskan tanganku dulu," pintaku gugup. Yup, setiap kali kulitku bersentuhan denganmu, tak bisa ku pungkiri bahwa ada rasa gugup yang menyelimutiku, bersamaan dengan detakan jantungku yang seakan ingin melompat keluar.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

DEG

Bodoh, pertanyaan bodoh.

Aku pun hanya tertunduk diam, sambil memakan es krim itu pelan-pelan.

Tak ada suara lagi, hening menyelinap masuk di antara kita. Hingga es krimku habis pun, kau tak kunjung buka suara.

"Neji, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir, melihatmu memandang bintang dengan begitu intens membuatku agak takut, tak biasanya kau begini.

GESS

Dalam sekejap, tubuhku tenggelam dalam dekapanmu, hangat. Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya kau memelukku.

"Sebentar saja," desahmu pelan, sambil mendekapku dengan semakin erat.

Selamanya pun, tak apa.

Meski merasa nyaman, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku sejak tadi. Rasanya aneh jika tiba-tiba kau memperlakukanku dengan begitu manis seperti ini.

Usai menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya kau melepaskan pelukanmu. "Neji, Kau aneh hari ini."

Ku pikir kali ini aku akan kena 'aniaya' lagi karena bicara se-frontal itu, tapi ternyata tidak, kau malah asyik tertawa terbahak-bahak. Benar kan, kau aneh hari ini.

"Itu karena kau, _baka_," ucapmu, disela-sela tawamu yang membahana itu, uh, sangat OOC.

Merasa tersinggung, aku pun berteriak kencang, "Hei, apa maksudmu?!"

Kau berhenti tertawa, lalu memandangku lurus-lurus, "Aku aneh jika hanya berdua denganmu."

DEG

Apa maksudnya itu? Otakku bahkan tidak bisa memprosesnya. Apa kau bermaksud menyalahkanku atas kelakuan anehmu?

Tunggu, atau jangan-jangan itu pengakuan cinta?

"Tenten, berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Hn?"

"Sejak hari ini, jangan pernah menangis lagi," pintamu pelan, sambil tersenyum simpul padaku. Terlihat jelas kesungguhanmu di balik iris indigomu itu.

"Aku mengerti," tegasku, memamerkan senyum termanisku.

"Tumben kau menjadi penurut? Kau juga aneh hari ini," ledekmu, masih dengan wajah _stoic _itu.

Beruntung hari ini kau sudah membahagiakanku, jika tidak maka aku akan benar-benar marah padamu.

"Tenten."

"Hn?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

.

.

.

Terakhir, itu adalah pelukan pertama dan terakhirku denganmu. Jika mengingat kejadian itu, rasanya aku ingin kembali lagi kesana, mendekapmu selagi masih bisa.

Hei tuan jenius, terserah kau ingin menganggapku apa. Aku tak peduli.

Tapi bagiku, kau selalu berharga. Selalu ada tempat untukmu di hatiku. Selalu. Meski kau telah pergi mendahuluiku.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Tubuh rapuh itu kini dibawa oleh seorang pria berambut mangkok yang diikuti oleh murid kesayangannya, menyingkir dari medan pertempuran yang hancur lebur itu. Perlahan, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, memandang Tenten yang masih tampak kaku, seperti tubuh yang kehilangan nyawanya.

"Kau tak ingin ke sana?" tanya Sakura pelan, sambil mengusap lembut bahu Tenten. Berharap gadis bercepol dua itu bisa tenang.

Tenten tak menjawab, namun kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Perlahan, gadis berambut gelap itu kembali bangkit, tersenyum tipis, lalu memandang sang musuh yang berlagak angkuh di hadapannya. "Ini perang, tak ada waktu untuk bersantai, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum pilu, ketegaran yang dimiliki Tenten sungguh membuatnya iri, jika saja yang terbaring disana adalah Uchiha Sasuke, dapat dipastikan bahwa gadis berambut _pink_ itu tidak akan tinggal diam, berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Tenten saat ini.

"Sakura," panggil Tenten, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada sang lawan bicara.

"Tolong jaga dia untukku, sebentar saja."

Sakura tersenyum, mengiyakan permintaan Tenten itu. "Perang belum berakhir, karena Neji mengorbankan dirinya. Dan karena itu, aku akan melanjutkan perjuangannya."

Tenten maju, melompat ke samping teman-temannya yang lain berada. Berjuang kembali dengan semangat penuh, semangat yang diwariskan Neji untuknya.

_'Neji, lindungi aku dari sana,' _batinnya tulus, melafalkan doa itu baik-baik dalam benaknya.

Jauh, kini maut memang telah memisahkan mereka. Sesuatu yang bahkan belum dimulai harus berakhir begitu saja. Meski begitu, tak ada yang dapat meragukan ikatan suci mereka. Walau raga tak dapat berjumpa, jiwa mereka tetap sejalan, saling terikat satu sama lain. Takdir memang tidak bisa dilawan, karena itu, tak ada yang tahu pasti bagaimana takdir itu nantinya.

Kini, sepasang iris indigo itu telah terkatup rapat sepenuhnya. Wajah tenangnya tampak damai, meski sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka. Benar, masa agungnya telah tiba, dan Hyuuga Neji menyambutnya dengan seulas senyum.

.

.

.

18-12-2012

* * *

**Hiiiiiiiiii, gaje banget, gomen *nunduk***

**Maaf karena ini sungguh terlalu gaje. Terlebih lagi dengan typo dan segala keanehannya, gomen minna :')**

**Inilah efek dari kurang ikhlasnya diriku menerima kepergian bang Neji, beginilah jadinya, hiks. Dengan matinya bang Neji, bukan berarti NejiTen ikutan mati, mereka masih ada kok dihatiku *dikeroyok* dan dihati kita semua ^^**

**Yosh keep smile, keajaiban itu ada, dan mungkin aja akan dirasain sama Neji-kun *ngaco* Oke, sebelum saya semakin gaje, sudahi saja. Makasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini ^^**

**Pesan terakhirku, REVIEW yaaaa ^^**

**Arogatou :)**


End file.
